It's Not Always In Our Hands
by xscreenwriterx
Summary: Hospital!AU, Mpreg, Major Character death Everyone seems to be going through a rough patch. We must choose our paths carefully though. You never know where you'll end up. Sometimes situations can't always be in your hands. Kankri Vantas, is feeling great. He has a great boyfriend and he has discovered wonderful news. ... Nothing can go wrong.
1. Chapter 1

I'm so sorry but I'm doing another!

I just really love Cronkri and Grey's Anatomy!

So this is based on Grey's Anatomy Season 6 episode 23 and 24. The shooting episodes.

This is multi pairing!

Cronkri, Davekat, Erisol, Damara/Aranea/Porrim, Implied Dave/Jade, Slight Gamtav, DirkJake.

This has major character death so be warned! Also! Mpreg! Be warned of that too!

They say that situations always lead up to something.

That everything we do is a turn to something alternate. One wrong move and our game is over. Situations lead up to something, never the end.

In the game of life nothing ends until all you see is black and you've hit game over. Perhaps you may restart again but as someone new. A reincarnation of some sort but you will never gain the knowledge of the life you once lived.

Everything can lead closer to your demise. The past is never the answer of what you feel but maybe a motive that kept you going. Going and doing the thing that will stay permanent. Maybe even other lives will be lost as you take the road of what you choose. Sometimes you get better over time, you find an exit, a new beginning.

Many don't choose to live and forget. Many take action and a lot actions can all lead up to a breaking point.

When the moment of your toll happens there are paths made for you. Paths you can take.

'Miracles do happen' Kurloz Makara signed.

He grabbed onto Meulin's hands, desperately. This couldn't be happening.

What was that woman's name...? Porrim?

She looked at him, eyes filled with heavy emotions. "I'm sorry." She said, barely a whisper but he heard it. He heard it loud and clear. Besides the monitor steadily beating it was the only noise.

Who were those two standing against the door. Eyes also filled with a power of emotion. Dolorosa was it? And Cronus?

Kurloz felt the salty streaks run down his face, they were hot. Burning hot. And she was pale. Cold and pale, all in white. Her favorite color is green and she is wearing white. Their are so many wires hooked up to her and the machine was breathing for her.

Brain dead but still alive. She had to still be alive. She's going to wake up and he will see her smile. Smile brighter than the sun and they'll go home together because this is all just one huge nightmare.

Miracles happen. Meulin made him believe in that. Any minute she will breathe on her own and her eyes will shoot open. She has to.

There are authorities here and by law... By law they have to unplug the...  
The only thing keeping her alive.

He grabbed tighter on her soft delicate yet freezing hands. "Please darling... Please wake up." His voice was low and it it cracked. It was only loud enough for Meulin to hear. If she can hear. She has to. He needs to feel her hands curl around his and then he'll know. He'll know that these doctors were wrong. That there was a scoop of hope.

"There's got to be a chance... Even if it's only one percent. Please." Kurloz whispered, voice still cracking. He begged. He needed this. He needed his Meulin. Meulin who came into his life and made it better. The only one who sat down with him and understood.

"I am so sorry." Porrim said. He felt her sorry but it didn't matter. It didn't matter.

Her hand, almost hesitant flicked a switch.

"Please. Please wake up." He begged. Wake up. Wake up. She has to wake up now. The surgery had to work. It had to.

Doctor Ampora had thought out the perfect plan.

Doctor Dolorsa did a great job.

Doctor Maryam helped and she was a fine surgeon.

So why wasn't she waking up?!

He didn't even know hours had pass. Her hand was ice but it was still hers. She looked... She didn't look like the Meulin he once knew.

Kurloz sobbed, alone. Knowing that the one he loved the most had faded away.

"It was awful, Damara." Porrim sighed leaning herself against the Japanese woman who had her arm around her.

"Sounds like it... Come on let's go get some drinks. I'll grab your shit from the locker room. You stay here." Damara said. Porrim nodded and she went off.

"So you and Damara?"

Porrim jumped and swerved around quickly. "Ugh, Aranea! Don't do that!"

Aranea leaned against the wall, a gaze cold and confused. "You and Damara?"

"It's none of your business." She said.

"Porrim. Damara is one of my interns." Aranea said, sternly.

"Well as long as it isn't medical I don't think you have the right to know." Porrim's gaze shifted and saw Damara leaving the locker room. Without another word she turned and went to her. Leaving her ex girlfriend behind.

Months passed after that and more seemed to go on.

Situations happened and it was all going to lead up to something.  
But for now it was just these two.

The elevator ride seemed long. Longer than it should have been.

Long, tense and quiet.

As the elevator floor softly rumbled beneath Sollux's mismatched shoes he felt something boil inside of him.

Eridan never glanced at him. He felt uncomfortable as it is just staring at the wall.

When was the elevator gonna stop?

"I always wanted grubs you know." Sollux said. He didn't know it came out of his mouth before it was too late. Purple eyes snapped back to him.

"Sol, don't do this. Not now." Eridan said. It made the yellow blood furious. How could he be so calm?

They have been fighting for weeks about this.

Sollux never seemed like the one who wanted to be a parent but he did. He wanted to be one, more than anything. It has been his dream to hold his spawn in his hands and cradle it with care. He wants to be a father and to raise his grub into a fully matured troll. He wanted that so bad.

Eridan never thought he was suitable to be a parent. He never had time for kids. He has never sat down and thought that he wanted to have a grub. He wasn't ready for that, he didn't want any grubs at the moment. Maybe he just didn't want to have a grub. It was too much pressure and with his job? It just didn't seem like a good idea.

Sollux and Eridan were great together. Opposites that attract. They grew a bond that almost seemed unbreakable.

Almost.

They had broken up because of this topic.

Sollux had tried, truly tried to convince himself he didn't want grubs. He didn't like the thought of being a father. But the more and more he tried the more angry he got. Eridan had tried to help him get over this but nothing worked. Fights became more current and soon the time came where they had just crumbled.

They decided to stay friends but it didn't stop the awkward and hateful atmosphere.

The elevator finally dinged and Eridan looked back at Sollux one time before he continued on.

When the door closed Sollux kicked the elevator wall so hard it shook.

Jade. Jade. Jade.

It was always about Jade now wasn't it!?

Karkat thought she was a great teacher and she was a kind bubbly person. Admittedly she was a bit irritating but Karkat thought everyone was a little bit irritating.

Dave was just digging the whole deeper. Jade, Jade, Jade. It was all he heard now! It was always about her! He had found out they used to be a thing in the past too. It scared him. Would he leave him for her now that she's back?

Karkat screamed, pulling at his hair.

He didn't want to keep Dave from his friends but seeing him with her made him furious. Was he good enough for him? Could he make Dave laugh as much as Jade could?

It was only an hour before where Karkat knew Dave had hit his last straw. Fighting and fighting and fighting.

Karkat only stopped screaming when his boyfriend. His partner. His matesprite. His whole entire fucking world had told him...

He didn't know he loved.

Things got silent after that. Karkat didn't believe it at first. He didn't know he loved? He still had feelings for Jade? It didn't make it any better that Jade was starting to know about this. That Jade kept getting involved.

Karkat left. Left and didn't look back.

Not even when Dave shouted at him to come back.

He only needed one person right now.

"Sounds like you had a rough day." Kankri said. Cronus leaned on him, sighing.

"I thought out the perfect plan to get rid of that tumor. It just... Didn't work out." Cronus sighed again, leaning in closer.

"You should try and take your mind off this subject. Try to think of another topic that doesn't upset you. Think confident." Kankri said, rubbing his hand comfortingly against his matesprites arm.

"Great idea... So... The house!" The purple blooded troll said. Kankri smiled. "Yes the house."

They had been trying to get a bigger home to live in. They had the idea of wanting kids. They had been together for so long and it just seemed right. Having kids is a very serious matter and their small home wasn't cut out for it just yet.

They needed somewhere new. They started to discuss about the house. How it will be large and great for a place to raise their kids. A true paradise.

In the middle of the conversation the door suddenly slammed open making them both jump.

Karkat.

Kankri looked over at Cronus who already knew. He nodded and hopped off the bed they were laying in. These two needed some privacy. "I'm gonna get something to eat, Kan." And with that he left the room.

"Karkat? Come on here." Kankri patted the clear spot now next to him. His brother nodded and crawled on the mattress, laying next to his older brother.

"... Dave still has feelings for Jade." Karkat's voice was strained yet happy. Happy in a very flat sort of tone. He wasn't happy at all. His tone was just cheery. Bitterly cheery.

Kankri didn't know how to approach this. He had known Karkat and Dave have been having troubles but he always thought they can make it work...

"Well... In I and Cronus' new house... There will be a room and it can be your room."

"... My own room?"

"Of course, Karkat."

"... Thanks Kankri. You're not... That much of an asshole."

For once Kankri didn't make a remark about his language. Karkat willingly let him hold him as he felt clear red tears pool in his eyes.

And during all these months passing there was also one more thing going on.

Kurloz was suing the hospital..

Choose your path.


	2. Chapter 2

Ahhh new chapter!

This is based off Grey's Anatomy Season 6 episode 23 and 24. The hospital shooting.

This is a Hospital!AU. It is a multi pairing fanfiction, the main one being Cronus and Kankri!

I will list all the pairings:

Cronkri, Davekat, Erisol, Damara/Aranea/Porrim, Implied Dave/Jade, Slight Gamtav, DirkJake.

This has major character death so be warned! Also! Mpreg! Be warned of that too!

* * *

Karkat and Sollux tried coping together. Which ended with them crying together into their breakfast, shouting insults at each other and demanding one another to stop crying. The hospital can be a pain. Forced to work with the one you don't want seeing.

The Dolorosa and Cronus has been trying to fix the deal with Kurloz suing the hospital. They loved the hospital and they were trying to protect it but it was getting harder and harder to do so.

Porrim felt happy with Damara. Damara was always thinking about work. They were always in the hospital where Aranea was forced to see them.  
As for Kankri.

Kankri loves the hospital he works in.

Trolls have adapted in the human world and they soon became accepted by everyone. It did take a while though.

Trolls and humans both walked on the earth. Different species but still they got along. Some were still a bit iffy about it but times have changed. More and more people were accepting. It was great.

Trolls were even given jobs after a while. They were allowed to train side by side with humans.

Kankri's father the Signless had been apart of that generation. He was a surgeon too, the best surgeon. He had two sons. The first was Kankri.

The Signless was married to his job so of course Kankri had to be at the hospital a lot.

Kankri knew that to some people the hospital is a scary place. A hostile place. Death happens a lot in them and its always hectic. It's true... It is a place where bad things happen. Most people would never think of a hospital as their safe place.

They would probably prefer church, their own home or even school.  
But Kankri... He grew up in a hospital. When the Signless had Karkat, Kankri spent less time their. He was always with Karkat. Still he spent many years as a child there.

While the Signless was busy Kankri explored the hospital. He learned to read in the operating room gallery. He played in the morgue. He colored with crayons on old E.R charts. The hospital was his church. His school. His home.

The hospital was his safe place. His sanctuary.

Kankri was at work on time as always. He got into his scrubs as always. But today he had to do something. Grabbing the little package he made his way to the bathroom. Nepeta gladly held the door open for him. She was always so kind. After saying thank you he walked in.

Trolls have both male and female reproductive parts. Their anatomy was very similar to one another. Cronus had been wanting a baby for a while, Kankri was still a bit iffy about the whole thing.

Kankri quickly did what he had to do and after that he walked to his locker room. When everyone left he checked it.

'Pregnant.'

An egg. He was carrying Cronus' egg. All that doubt that was once in his mind melted away and the smile stretched across his lips. He felt good, like he was walking on air.

Kankri hid the test in his locker and left the room. He started walking down the hall to get to his position.

He couldn't help but notice a man who brushed past him. Wild hair and a large black jacket. Kankri didn't think too much of it and continued walking. He felt on top of the world.

He loves it here.

Correction.

Loved it here.

* * *

"No way." Karkat's eyes widened at the news.

"Yeah." Kankri smiled bigger.

"No fucking way!" He said even louder.

"Right?"

"Oh my god." Karkat said slightly in disgust but mainly in shock. "O-okay, uh were you trying to...?"

"No! Though I don't like using the term 'mistake' but it was an accident. We used protection but perhaps it had a tear." Kankri responded.

"Uh so are we happy about this or... Are we exercising our legal right to choose?" Karkat got nothing in response but a smile. "Well alright then! Congratulations! Don't fucking hug me though."

"Profanities."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Are you gonna tell Cronus? Have you told him?" He asked.

"I'm afraid not, I just found out."

Two pagers went off beeping and they both checked their own.

"Jade."

"Cronus."

"Oh god are you gonna tell him now?" Karkat inquired.

"He deserves to know right away, of course I will... By the way, how are your troubles going with Jade and Dave?" Kankri said, still concerned over what happened to his brother a few weeks ago.

"Oh, fantastic. It's going great. I'm absolutely freaking over it." His voice dripped with sarcasm and he let out a sigh, forcing a slight smile on his face. "I'm actually happy for you, Kankri. Have a good one."

He turned and started walking away. He turned his head. "Hey, I hope it has his hair."

Kankri laughed at that, walking the other direction. "As do I!"

* * *

The hospital was busy as always.

Kurloz felt weary being here but he knew what his intentions were.

"Excuse me, ma'am. Do you know where I can find the chief of surgery?" He asked in a low voice.

Damara grabbed some x-ray scans, only glancing once at the man. "No idea, go ask a nurse or something." She didn't have time to answer these questions, she was much busier. She walked away from the man.

Jade looked down at her pager and started walking to her destination, Dave going the same way.

"Yo, you got paged too?" He asked but gained no response. "Oh come on, Karkat's not talking to me. You're not talking to me. This is not cool."

Jade was angry at him. Dave has been giving her mixed signals for too long and it was honestly irritating. He liked her one second and then he had the nerve to ask Cronus to give her job away. "Can we not do this now? I don't want to discuss it, or hear you apologize, all I want is a little bit of peace."

She opened the door to her patient, inside was chaos as always. "What do we got?"

Dave tried to talk to her but he was silenced when he saw the patient.

"Oh my god, Dirk."

* * *

Tavros let out an annoyed sigh. Usually, he was patient but even he had a limit. "R-really?" He stuttered.

Meenah let out slight giggle, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, truly sorry!"

"I warned you, man." Gamzee sat next to Tavros' bedside, looking through magazines just for the pictures.

"W-why can't I have my second surgery today?" Tavros asked.

"You're hemoglobin and hematocrit are extremely low. Your tank is empty. You need a blood transfusion before we can operate." Equius informed Tavros.

"Oh dear... I've been living with a colostomy bag for too long... It's uh honestly really gross. One of the grossest things I have to deal with." Tavros pouted, clearly grumpy. "I'm also really hungry... I can't eat solid foods for twenty four hours before the surgery. Starving... I can eat an entire horse."

Equius grimaced at that slightly.

Gamzee chuckled, spreading his arms on the bed. "Yeah and that means no poop in the bag, man."

"G-Gamzee!"

Meenah really liked these guys. They kept her entertained. "Alright, we're gonna get some blood and urine. Dr. Zahhak is gonna monitor your blood levels. Tomorrow let's see if we can get rid of that poop bag and get you some food so you don't eat Dr. Zahhak's favorite animal."

Tavros bit his lip, "C-can't I have real food? Like... Pizza? Like, from that one place!" He looked over at Gamzee.

"Man, that place got's some wicked pies." Gamzee said, going into a trance thinking about it.

"If you get the pizza you also get the bowel prep and enema that comes with it." Meenah said tauntingly, leaving the room.

"T-toally worth the pizza..."

Gamzee got up. "Back in a few! Gonna get us a pizza and pies!" He leaned down to quickly kiss Tavros and then ran out, excited.

* * *

Jake was not having a good day. He felt as if his head was going to explode as he stumbled in the hospital and got some information from the nurses.

He had just gotten the phone call that his boyfriend, Dirk, had been in a car crash. He saw the door to where the nurse had told him Dirk was and went to open it but was stopped by a male nurse.

"Sir you can't go in there."

Jake felt his vision blur. "He's dead isn't he? He's dead?" He choked out.

"He's not dead, sir. You can't go in there, the doctors are working." He grabbed Jake, holding him back from the door. "He has a serious gunshot wound, they need to be able to concentrate-"

Jake's eyes widen, gunshot wound? A gunshot wound?

"They said he was in a car accident. He-he was shot? Someone shot him?!" He started breathing heavily not caring what the nurse had to say. He barged in room. "Dirk! Oh my god, Dirk!"

"Jake?"

"Dave! Oh god please... DIrk... Dirk w-what happened?" He asked, struggling against the grip from the male nurse who was trying to get him to leave.

Dirk groaned slightly, moving his head to the side. The doctors continued to work as he talked to Jake. "Some guy hit my car... I stopped the car to give him my freaking insurance card, I get out and this bastard shoots me." Dirk felt a sudden pang of dizziness and his head fell back. He blacked out.

The monitor was beeping rapidly and Dirk's chest was bleeding heavily. Jake could feel his heart breaking every second.

"Dirk!"

"Call an O.R right away!" Dave shouted, trying to stop the bleeding from his brother's chest.

"W-wait, they're taking him to surgery. Please, he's my boyfriend!" Jake tried to pull away from the nurse who was pulling him out of the room.

"Let me say goodbye, please!" He begged.

"Let him say goodbye."

"Dave, there's no time." Jade said. He didn't listen to her.

Jake ran towards Dirk. "G-goodbye, love... I love you. I love you, okay. Don't die because I love you." Dirk's body suddenly jerked up, seizing. "Oh god what's happening?!"

"Out of here, now! I'm sorry Jake but you have to go!" Jade shouted.  
Jake sobbed as he was let out of the room. His world was collapsing right before his eyes.

"You wasted time, there wasn't time to waste." Jade told Dave.

"There is always time. It may be the last time Jake sees my brother..." Dave sighed shakily as he set up an IV bag.

Karkat opened the door- Fuck Dave was here. He tried to focus on only Jade. Even though she is coming in between his relationship, she doesn't mean to. She's a good doctor after all and never intended for Dave to fall in love with her. "You paged- Oh are you going into surgery?"

"Yes, but I really need you to cover my post-ops, I'm sorry." Jade said to him, looking at him with an apologetic expression.

"I'm not going into surgery with you?" He asked feeling disappointed.

"Karkat." Dave said sternly.

Oh hell no, he wasn't having any of that. "I'm talking to Dr. Harley." He said just as sternly.

"I'm sorry Karkat. I know how much you love surgery but I really need you to cover my post-ops." Jade said after a moment of tense silence.

"Okay, fine. No problem. I'm on it." Karkat turned and left, he felt as if his blood was boiling with anger.

He resisted the urge to punch something. He saw the doctors wheel Dirk out and he couldn't help but glare daggers on the back of Dave's head.

* * *

"Excuse me? I was wondering if you could tell me where to find the-"

He was cut off by the male nurse who was hurriedly grabbing a bunch of work papers. "I'm sorry sir, if you could just give me a minute?" He quickly walked away.

Kurloz was growing impatient. Looking around the busy hospital he made his way through going into one of the rooms. It was large and no one was in there...

Wait a minute... He heard papers rustling. He went over to the sound to see a young girl wearing an over sized doctors coat. "Excuse me ma'am?" He said.

Nepeta looked over at the man giving him a small smile before going back to what she was doing.. "It's uh doctor. What is it?" She asked.

"I was wondering if you could tell me where I can find Cronus Ampora?" His patience was growing even more thinner.

Nepeta looked up thoughtfully before shaking her head. "You know, I don't really know! Sorry!" She went to walk away but Kurloz grabbed her arm in a tight grip.

"Can you tell me where his office is? I'm kinda turned around here."

The girl was starting to feel a bit scared. She tugged his hand off of her. "Sir, I'm really sorry but I have a patient that is having seizures. Go find a nurse and ask them." She turned around once more.

"Ma'am." Kurloz was up to here with his patience.

Nepeta sighed and faced him. "You're not even suppose to be back here. You can get in big trouble mister! I'm not a tour guide, I'm sorry. I'm a surgeon."

Before Nepeta even knew it Kurloz had lifted up his gun and shot. The sound so loud that it made her ears ring for a split second before the bullet went straight into her head.

She fell back with a loud thud. Eyes wide opened as the green blood started to gush out of her. The life in her eyes left her.

Damara had heard the gunshot and quickly ran over. She saw the green blood and was shocked, feeling her heart stop.

Kurloz turned around, eyes cold as he lifted the gun. Damara raised her arms blocking her face as he shot.

Right in her side.

She let out a blood curling scream and fell backwards.

Kurloz stood there, reloading his gun. The shell loudly clanking against the floor.

He left trying not to get any blood on his shoes.


	3. Chapter 3

I just really love Cronkri and Grey's Anatomy!

So this is based on Grey's Anatomy Season 6 episode 23 and 24. The shooting episodes.

This is multi pairing!

Cronkri, Davekat, Erisol, Damara/Aranea/Porrim, Implied Dave/Jade, Slight Gamtav, DirkJake.

This has major character death so be warned! Also! Mpreg! Be warned of that too!

* * *

It's Not Always in Our Hands Chapter 3

The elevator door dinged.

Damara gave it all her strength. Pushing and pulling herself in the elevator, leaving a trail of dark red blood. She grunted and panted , yanking her body inside.

It was excruciating.

Finally making it inside she wheezed, trying to regain her breath.  
The last thing she saw before the elevator closed was Nepeta's body, laying there in a pool of her own green blood, not moving. Her eyes wide and dead.

It was horrifying.

* * *

"Hello, you paged me?" Kankri asked, opening the door to his boyfriend's office with a slight smile.

Cronus sighed, exhausted yet gave him a smile. "Well of course, I like to say hello to my boyfriend every 48 hours." He got leaning forward and giving Kankri a quick kiss. "You didn't come home last night."

Kankri really liked it when Cronus kisses him. Even though he will never admit that out loud. "Every Tuesday night I made it upon myself to look around for cases. Last night, though it was devastating, a man crashed his motorcycle- By the way, this is why I'm not very comfortable riding that thing with you. Anyways, this man had a rebar jammed in the base of his skull and Dolorosa let me do the extraction." It was such a giddy moment for him.

Cronus gave a slight laugh. "That sounds awesome, chief. You know what I've been doing? Paperwork. You know what I have to look forward later? More paperwork." He groaned in distaste. "This job is just- Ugh. Man, I'd love to have something jammed in my brain. That was I would see the inside of an O.R." He said bitterly.

Oh no, he was not in a good mood. Kankri couldn't tell him now. "I know this job is important for you but do you think that you can come home early tonight? We can order something, your choice. I also have a topic to discuss with you."

"Sure thing, chief." Cronus continued filing papers.

Kankri couldn't help but stare and smile. This was the man that will become a father and gosh did he know he would be a great father. "I must take my leave. I have business to attend to." He turned to leave.

"I hate that you're so happy. Hey, why don't you tell me something that will make me look forward to going home." Cronus said, his voice turning very teasing like.

"Like what?"

"You know, it's been a while since we last had some alone time. How about tonight we make arrangements for just the two of us." Kankri blushed and gave a nervous laugh.

"We'll see." He said and left, trying to make his blush less noticeable.

The purple blooded troll laughed. He certainly couldn't wait to go home.

* * *

"I'm looking at injuries to the pulmonary artery and vein. Hold pressure in there." Jade said. She had to do this surgery right. For Jake's sake, for Dirk himself and hell, even Dave's. Her intern, Aradia was also helping. She's a fine surgeon.

This is going to work, Dirk is going to live.

She then heard Karkat walk in. "Dr. Harley, Dirk has hemolytic anemia and elevated L.D.H. I suspect post-operative T.T.P. Should I start exchange plasmapheresis?" He asked. Karkat was a loud and angry person but that doesn't mean he isn't smart.

"Yes. Good catch, Karkat!" Jade smiled behind her surgical mask.  
"Oh wait, hold on. We need to open up the pericardium to gain proximal control. Dr. Vantas should scrub in and Dirk can wait for an hour." Dave said seriously.

"Oh no thank you. I'd rather not scrub in." Karkat said with bitter politeness. He left the room without another word.

"Keep this stable. Dr. Harley. I'll be right back in." Dave said, grabbing his shades on the way out and putting them on. "Karkat!" He shouted catching up with him.

"You know what you pursed me-" Karkat stopped to growl and turn back. "I gave you an out and you pursed me. You said- You said-" He stuttered. He couldn't keep his anger in. "Do you love her? Or do you love me?" He asked, jaw clenching and his hands in balls of fists.

Dave didn't respond. He just stared at him behind his shades, not knowing what to say.

The anger in Karkat's face faded. His jaw unclenched and his arms fell to his sides, defeated. He thought he'd at least put up a fight. Reassure him that he loves him. But no... All he got was silence. That silence crushed him.

"I'm done... We're done."

"Wh- Karkat!"

"I'm done." He turned and walked away. In the deep ends of his mind he hoped that Dave would run after him.

He didn't.

* * *

Feferi walked in the room, writing down some notes on her notepad. She was looking for Nepeta. Someone had requested her to find her. She went down one of the sections still writing in her notepad not watching where she was going.

She stepped in liquid which made her lose balance and fall forward. Her face hit the ground hard and she whimpered in pain, holding onto her nose. She looked at her hand, dammit she had a nosebleed.

What did she slip in?

She went to sit up but noticed something... Her doctors coat was... Drenched. Looking down, expecting to see water or something but instead it was... Green.

She lifted her hand which stained green. The smell of copper got stronger...

Feferi sat up on her knees, looking down. Soaked in the green liquid... It was warm. Fresh...

Her hands started shaking without even knowing it as she looked behind her shoulder... It was a sight that will plague her mind forever...

Sweet little Nepeta... With a bullet in her forehead, eyes wide and dead... Was even more drenched in her own blood.

Feferi started to breathe heavily and she was shaking more violently. Her eyes widened as she saw that one of her best friends had been... She felt a wave of sickness come over her as she inhaled deeply.

She let out a cry.

She has to get out of here.

* * *

Feferi gained a few stares as she ran through the hospital, covered in green blood. She felt like she was going to vomit the whole time.

She went to the first person she thought of.

Cronus.

She barged into his office.

"Dr. Peixes?" Cronus looked up and was not expecting to see Feferi covered in green liquid... Wait was that blood?

Feferi didn't answer him. All she did was stare at him as she shook violently. Cronus got up, worried and went to her side. He grabbed her shoulders. "Feferi, what is it?"

"Y-you know we- we lived in the sea before? Eridan and I would a-always go to the s-sea. S-so you know... Blood- Blood really doesn't bother me... I-I slaughtered a whale once and that was- that was a lot of blood you know? W-whales have a lot of blood y-you know? T-they have a lot of blood and... You don't- You don't think of people having that much b-blood. You learn in med school how many pints trolls and humans have but you don't realize it until you see it." Feferi took a deep breath, on the verge of tears. "You don't get how m-much blood- and a s-skinny person... I mean, oh my god, N-Nepeta, she's- she's so small and a-almost anorexic and she's like five pounds- Y-you wouldn't think she'd have that much blood on her!"

Feferi sobbed. "But she did- s-she did- she did!"

"Feferi! Feferi calm down!" Cronus put his hands on her cheeks. "Feferi, you're in shock. It's alright... Now tell me what happened." He said in a calm voice.

Feferi cried, taking a large gulp of air. "Nepeta's dead... S-someone shot her!" she sobbed.

Cronus felt panic instantly. He couldn't believe what had just left Feferi's mouth.

* * *

Karkat had his arms crossed. He refused to cry in a hospital full of people. He is strong. He was trying to calm down his heart beat.

He took a deep breath as he waited for the elevator.

Dave didn't run after him and that was okay... Well he was trying to convince himself it was okay. His eyes felt like they were watering but he shook his head, trying not to let them fall.

He heard the ding of the elevator and it opened. Thank god.

Karkat walked in, pressing the button to his floor. The doors closed.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where to find the chief?" A quiet voice asked. Karkat's head snapped to look at the man next to him.

"Dr. Ampora? He's uh probably in his office." Kankri responded.

"Yeah, I've been to his office before... I can't seem to remember how to get there. I keep going in circles." Kurloz hoped he could get some information out of this guy.

"It's uh in the East wing. That's over by labs, across the catwalk." He responded. Though he still had anger he didn't want to take it out on some guy that was trying to get directions. Might as well help.

"Sorry? That's-"

"You just gotta walk through the patient floor on three and then follow the signs to the main lobby. Then you should find it no problem." Hey he's a rude guy but he still has enough heart to help people.

Kurloz looked up thoughtfully and nodded. That was the most help he has gotten all day. "Thank you."

Karkat nodded at him.

The rest of the elevator ride was silent. It finally dinged on Kurloz's floor and he walked out. But before the elevator doors closed her turned around. "Have a nice day."

Karkat forced a small smile. "You too."

* * *

Damara lied on the elevator door staring up at the ceiling.

Her heavy breathing has died down to small pants. Her vision was blurred and she felt so cold. The blood was still stained on her hands, clothes and especially her side.

Was the bullet still inside?

She didn't know. All she knew was that the pain was unbearable and there were tear streaks running down her cheeks from the agonizing pain.  
How long would she lay there?

When is someone gonna use the fucking elevator so they can find her and quickly rush her off to get help.

Her breaths were getting shorter.

* * *

"The police is on there way." Cronus said into the phone, flipping through pages. Feferi was changing into a new set of clothes that wasn't stained with green blood.

"What's the procedure...? You're the head of hospital security how can you not know?" Cronus was furiously going through the papers trying to look for something, anything. "I know it's never happened before."

Flipping through another page he finally got it. "Found it. Lockdown. Nobody moves in or out. Nobody moves, nobody breathes, until we know what's going on." He hung up the phone. He looked over at Feferi. "The police are almost here. I'm going to leave you. You gonna be fine by yourself?"

Feferi stuttered. "You're leaving? You- You just said that nobody leaves, nobody moves-" She took a moment to inhale deeply.

"Nobody but me. I'm the chief and this is our hospital. I'll be right back." He gave a pat to Feferi's back and went to leave. "I'm the chief." He said to himself and left.


	4. Chapter 4

Ahhh new chapter!

This is based off Grey's Anatomy Season 6 episode 23 and 24. The hospital shooting.

This is a Hospital!AU. It is a multi pairing fanfiction, the main one being Cronus and Kankri!

I will list all the pairings:

Cronkri, Davekat, Erisol, Damara/Aranea/Porrim, Implied Dave/Jade, Slight Gamtav, DirkJake.

This has major character death so be warned! Also! Mpreg! Be warned of that too!

* * *

It's Not Always in Our Hands Chapter 4

Dolorosa sat idly in the small diner.

Today was her break from work and she decided it was best to relax.

She would unwind with a nice cup of coffee and a nice book to read. She felt at peace. It was nice to get out of the hospital once in awhile.

She''s been sitting at a diner for a while and thought it might be time to leave soon. She took a few moments to just enjoy her time alone... That's when she heard it.

Sirens from a police car. She glanced as it sped by, it was followed by two others. Then that's when it started to get weird. A larger car with sirens was riding right behind them. Dolorosa couldn't help but notice... They were going in the same direction where the hospital was.

Was there a big accident? Shouldn't it be ambulances then?

Her heart sank when more and more police cars drove by. Something was terribly wrong.

She slammed the money down on the table and grabbed her jacket, running out of the diner.

* * *

Sollux walked in the kids section of the hospital only to see Eridan there. He tried to look pass him.

He asked a woman to get the chart for one of his patients. A woman also at the desk got a phone call and answered it. "Peds?"

Eridan bit his lip and looked at the woman who was talking on the phone. "Can you page Dr. Maryam and tell her to get the appy moving?" He asked.

The woman looked up at him with a confused look. "We're on lockdown."

Now it was time for Eridan to look confused. "What? Why?"

Sollux overheard the conversation and shook his head. No way. "Oh, come on." He said. He did not want to stay in the same room with his ex boyfriend. He still held a grudge against him. The last thing he wanted to do was face him.

"Well it's a joke right? A drill or something?" Eridan really hoped it was a joke. Suddenly pagers started beeping. He took a look at his.

'Lockdown.' "Okay, it's no joke."

Sollux couldn't believe this. Looking down at his own pager he saw the word lockdown and sighed. God dammit.

"Okay. Everyone! Everyone... We are sealing the floor. I don't know why but it doesn't really matter why but nobody goes in or out past the double doors. You check on your own patients and then you come back to check and see if there's any others in the queue. Also, do not alarm the makers of the tiny humans. They will eat you alive." Eridan said, getting everyone's attention.  
Everyone continued on

and Eridan went next to Sollux. "I reallly thought that was a joke." He said, trying to put some humor in it.

"A sick joke." Sollux retorted, still not meeting him in the eyes.

"Excuse me?" Eridan narrowed his eyes at him.

"Nothing." He hissed.

"What? You can't be stuck on the same floor as me? That's a hardship for you?" Eridan was not happy with his attitude at all.

"Frankly, it is." Sollux scowled and he walked away leaving Eridan to think about what just happened.

* * *

Meenah came in to check on her patient, Tavros. "Hey, how are we?" She asked with a smile on her face.

Tavros sat up slightly. "Uh, Gamzee hasn't come back with my pizza yet. Hope he didn't get distracted again. So uh I'm still starving." That made Meenah laugh slightly. Tavros held out his arm. "But! I'm full of fresh blood... Which is uh disgusting... Like I'm a vampire."

"Oh Tavros. You complain a lot more than you think." Meenah grinned.

"I do? I'm sorry." He said sheepishly.

"Ah no need to apologize! It's all good!" Meenah laughed and paused for a second when her pager started beeping. She checked it and couldn't help but put on a face. 'Lockdown'?

"What's wrong?" Tavros asked, tilting his head off to the side.

"Nothing... Just a page."

* * *

Dave was panicking.

"I can't get control of this artery!" Jade said, oh goodness no. Dirk is gonna fight through it. He had too.

Dave felt like he was going to be sick. He had to keep it together. The monitors were beeping hurriedly. "He's crashing!" he yelled.

"I need a clamp in here! Hurry!"

Cronus barged in the operating room. "How's it going in here?"

"Tough but my bro is gonna live or else I'm going to kick his ass." Dave continued working, he is not losing hope now.

"Okay... Aradia you got a second?" He asked. The woman wiped her hands on some cloth going over to Cronus.

"Has anyone checked their pagers?" Cronus' voice suddenly low which made Aradia a bit confused.

She shook her head. "No, we've been to busy."

There was no easy way to put this so he just said it. "There's a shooter in the hospital." He saw the look in Aradia's eyes. The feeling of safety and calmness left. It was one of the most heartbreaking things he's ever seen. "Look, I don't want you to say a word... When the patient is stable... I want you to tell Strider and Harley that nobody get's out of here until they are told... Can you handle this?"

Aradia's eyes were wide and full of fear. She gulped and nodded. "Yes... Sir."

"Alright..." Cronus left.

Aradia felt frozen in her place. There's a shooter... There's a shooter in the hospital... All her friends are in the hospital... She let out a shaky breath. She heard the two doctors discussing... They seemed to have Dirk under control... That didn't calm her the least.

"What did Ampora want?" Dave asked. Aradia still felt uneasy, inhaling and exhaling. "Dr. Megido?"

"Nothing." She managed out. "Um just wanted to know how long we'll be... He needs the O.R next."

"Oh cool, alright. Now get in here and suction around where Dr. Harley is working." Dave said to her. Aradia nodded and grabbed the suction, her hands shaking from fear.

"Shaky hands, Dr Megido? Come on, it's nothing to it. Keep your hands steady, girl." He said.

"Yes, sir." She said.

* * *

Kankri walked down the empty hallway, opening the double doors when he saw Karkat sitting on a gurney. "Oh hello there Karkat!" He walked over to him.

"Did you receive that page? The one that read lockdown?" He asked.

"Yeah. What-fucking-ever. It just means we can't leave. I never leave here anyways so what do I care?" He let out a sour laugh. "Eh, it's probably just a drill or some psych patient got out or a baby got missing or some shit like that. Or! There's an axe murderer on the loose!"

"Oh Karkat, don't speak about those things, it's terrible! ... Although, an axe murderer would be... Interesting." Kankri admitted, sitting down next to his brother.

Karkat remembered the conversation they had and his eyes lit up. "So? How did he react? Was his world made whole because your womb is not empty and dry? Did he weep like a bitch baby?" He grinned.

"Oh no. I haven't spoken to him about it. He was in a very disagreeable mood. I'll tell him later in the evening when his spirits are more at ease. It should be special don't you agree?" Kankri asked.

"Well, like you found out in a bathroom pissing on a stick. Not every special, why does he get special?" He asked, leaning back.

"I'm not sure... I just feel like my head is going to go into a spiraling madness because I haven't told him and I really want to. It's good news he deserves to know, right?" Karkat nodded with him in agreement.

Kankri bit his lip for a few seconds before coming to a point. "You know what? I'm going to tell him the news now."

"Okay." Karkat got up, stretching which received him a confused stare. "I'm coming. I want to see the bitch baby tears. I'll just stand in the hallway! He'll never know I'm there."

Kankri put a hand on his hip. Karkat sighed. "... Look. I uh... I broke up with Dave."

Kankri's face fell and felt sympathetic. He put a hand on Karkat's back.

"Okay... You can come. Let's go."

"Thanks."

They started walking down the hall together.

* * *

The main room was busy. Everyone had to be kept in the same room.

Porrim took a deep breath before going to her ex girlfriend, Aranea.

"Hey, I need you to sign this. Can you please do it?"

"Lockdown. Kinda crazy, right? You thinks it's serious?" Aranea asked, looking through some papers.

"Can you just sign the paper?" She said, impatient.

"Is this Damara thing serious?"

"Aranea, please."

"I miss you." She confessed.

Porrim rolled her eyes. "Can you just sign the damn paper?"

The woman at the front desk looked up to see a man walking up the stairway. In a loud voice she called out, "Sir! You can't leave this area! The hospital is in-"

Kurloz lifted his gun and shot at the woman. Screams and shouts rang all across the hospital. He shot twice ore, the screaming from everyone got even louder. People fell to the floor screaming, "get down!"

Porrim grabbed Aranea and pushed the both of them down behind the desk. Aranea's ears rang from the gunshots. People started running all around them, panicked.

Porrim started crawling behind the desk where the woman was. Her heart sank when she saw the blood. "No, no, no." She said, going over to her to check her pulse. Tears formed in her eyes. There wasn't a pulse.  
Aranea grabbed her pulling her up. "I'm getting you out of here!"

As people ran, screaming, trying to get out, they held each other close doing their best to get to the elevator. Aranea pressed the button over and over again. "Come on!" She shouted. The elevator finally dinged and it opened and-

The sight... Was...

Porrim felt a rush of emotion as did Aranea. She felt as if she was going to puke when she saw Damara's body, spread out on the elevator floor...

She lied there in her own blood. There was a lot of blood... She was barely breathing.

* * *

Sirens, police cars, hell even a helicopter.

Every step closer Dolorosa's heart was sinking deeper in the pit of her stomach. What was happening?

Going under the yellow tape she walked near the many police officers who were discussing something. She had to know what was happening in her hospital. She had to know if it was life threatening.

"Ma'am you got to stand back!" One of the officers said. She quickly went to him.

"Sir, what's the situation. I'm Dolorosa. I'm the chief- The former- Look, this is my hospital what's going on?" She asked.

The next thing that came out of the officer's mouth was something she thought she'd never hear. "A shooter took down one of the doctor and we're not sure whether or not he's still inside."

Dolorosa could only think about all her colleagues inside. All the patients. Porrim. Kankri. Karkat. She would have ran inside if it wasn't for the officer who held her back. "Ma'am no! You can't go in there!"

She would have shoved him but he held her hands in place. "The S.W.A.T team is on there way! No one in, no one out!"

"Are you evacuating people? Are you getting them out of there? Because-" He cut her off.

"Department policy is a lockdown. Until we know who the shooter is. Where the shooter is. Everyone stays in the same place. It's safer that way." He tried to explain.

This was an outrage. "Those are my people in there! My daughter is in there! If someone is shooting in there-"

"My guys have this. We do. We're going to take care of this... Okay?" He put a hand on her shoulder. She was tired of being caught off but she knew they meant well. She let out a sigh.

"Okay."

Gamzee walked next to Dolorosa, looking around holding a box of pizza. He stared dazed at all the cars and sirens. "What the heck happened around this joint?"


End file.
